


Sheriff Furihata

by Anne_Garbo, CAFEIN



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crimes & Criminals, Event69, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAFEIN/pseuds/CAFEIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Furihata diculik oleh geng perampokan muda yang keji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriff Furihata

**Author's Note:**

> CAFEIN project proudly presents
> 
> CAFEIN for EGg 2016 : Genre Challenge
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.

Pemuda itu menyeringai senang saat angin mengantarkan padanya seembar kertas berwarna coklat pudar yang ditengahnya terlukis wajah yang mirip dengannya. Dia yakin dia nampak tampan di dalam gambar tersebut – siapa yang berani berkata tidak? – namun yang membuatnya lebih senang adalah jumlah nominal yang tertera tepat di bawah gambar wajahnya.

"Kau lihat ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan selebaran berjudul 'Buron' itu kepada penghuni gubuk reyot selain dirinya – seorang pria lebih dari seperempat abad berambut coklat yang tengah duduk dengan tali mengikat perutnya dan tiang yang terpancang di tengah ruangan. "Harga kepalaku langsung melejit setelah menculikmu, sheriff."

Pria yang terikat itu memberontak. Mulutnya hanya mengeluarkan erangan tak jelas karena disumpal dengan kain. Matanya menatap nyalang meski di sudut-sudut matanya telah berembun airmata. Habis sudah harga dirinya. Seharusnya dia – selaku sheriff – pelindung mesyarakat telah tertangkap oleh gerombolan perampok muda keji yang diketuai si rambut merah, Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi maju. Tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan bekapan di mulut korban penculikannya. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar, sheriff Furihata."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Buat apa? Mereka menganggapmu sudah mati. Lihat ini." Pemuda belasan tahun itu menunjuk pada susunan kata bertuliskan 'Telah menculik dan membunuh sheriff kota Lew Wallace'.

Sheriff Furihata terpaku di tempatnya setelah membaca kalimat tersebut. Matanya membola dan belum saja mengedip. "Kau mayat hidup saat ini." Wajah Akashi mendekat, persis di depan telinga Furihata kemudian berbisik dengan nada rendah. "Kau hantu sekarang."

Seketika tubuh Furihata merinding. Belum lagi saat Akashi dengan sengaja menjilat cuping telinganya. Membuat Furihaa bergidik. Reflek kepalanya menjauh dan rupanya pelarian tersebut membukakan akses baru untuk Akashi mengigit lehernya.

Furihata berteriak kesakitan. Lehernya terasa perih. Lelehan darah menetes sampai pundak.

Akashi semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Menatap puas pada cetakan gigi di kulit kecoklatan milik si sheriff.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menginterupsi kesenangan si sosok termuda di ruangan itu. Di baliknya datang sesosok tinggi besar berjalan lunglai ke dalam ruangan menghampiri Akashi yang kini berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kata Midochin keretanya sudah datang," ucap Atsushi dengan nada malas.

"Bagaimana dengan perlengkapan kita?"

"Kuda-kuda sudah siap dan Minechin sudah mengisi amunisi di masing-masing senjata." Sejenak jeda. Atsushi berpikir untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum kembali menjawab, "Tadi Midochin juga bilang sudah tidak periksa pekerjaan Minechin jadi tidak ada yang salah komposisi mesiu lagi."

Akashi mengangguk paham. "Bagus. Tunggu aku di luar. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan disini dulu," ucapnya sambil menatap tajam pada pria yang terikat. Atsushi menurut dan pergi keluar kembali menutup pintu untuk membiarkan Akashi bersenang-senang dengan mainan barunya.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Akashi pada Furihata.

Furihata menimbang-nimbang sambil mengingat-ingat kalimat yang dimaksudkan dengan Akashi. Kereta? Furihata tidak tahu dimana ini dan dia agak bingung mengenai kereta mana yang akan mereka rampok karena Furihata tak bisa menerka jalurnya. Namun jika Furihata melihat kerlingan mata Akashi yang menatapnya penuh ejek seolah dia yakin Furihata tahu sesuatu, berarti kereta yang berhubungan dengan Lew Wallace dan jika Furihata masih ingat kereta yang lewat di waktu-waktu seperti ini adalah kereta yang..

"TIDAK! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MERAMPOK KERETA ITU!" Furihata berteriak. Tubuhnya bergerak liar dan tak terkendali. Berusaha untuk meloloskan diri.

"Tapi aku berani, Furihata. Teriakanmu itu tidak bisa menghentikanku." Akashi berjongkok di depan Furihata. Tangannya terulur untuk mencabut _scarf_ di leher pria tersebut dan juga melepaskan lencana yang tertempel dibajunya. "Akan kuberikan mereka ini sebagai oleh-oleh," ucapnya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala pria yang terpaut sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Satu seringaian terakhir dan Akashi keluar menghilang di balik pintu. Kini Furihata sendiri terikat di tengah ruangan di dalam gubuk reyot. Pakaian berantakan dengan kancing kemeja lepas tiga, di salah satu bahunya terbuka dan berwarna merah akibat darah yang mengalir bekas gigitan si perompak darat. Rompinya hanya dipakai satu tangan.

Furihata menggeliat-geliat mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun tak bergeming baik ikatan itu maupun tubuhnya. Namun Furihata teringat bagian runcing dari ujung tumit sepatunya. Sebenarnya tak sulit untuk Furihata untuk menekuk kakinya hingga sampai pada tali, tapi jika ingin sampai merobek lapisan tali di perut dan tangannya, Furihata menghela nafas membayangkan itu.

"Ini akan menyusahkan sedikit," gumamnya.

Akashi dan kelompoknya kembali dan mendapati pintu markas sementara mereka tebuka lebar. Tawanan mereka kabur entah kemana. Anehnya, si kepala geng tersebut sama sekali tidak merasa panik. Dengan santai Akashi berjalan ke belakang rumah tersebut dan benar saja mereka langsung menemukan sheriff Furihata yang terduduk dengan satu kaki masuk ke dalam jebakan hewan. Darah mengalir deras dari kakinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan lewat sini, sheriff. Jadi aku sedikit berimprovisasi untuk menambahkan jebakan agar aku dapat dengan mudah mendapatkanmu lagi," ucap Akashi.

Akashi memerintahkan yang berambut biru tua untuk melepaskan jebakan itu dari kakinya. Sheriff Furihata meringis kesakitan. Jebakan tajam itu telah menembus dagingnya. Seandainya telah dilepas sekalipun dia tidak yakin dia bisa berlari dengan kaki yang terkoyak seperti itu. Maka saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Atsushi untuk dibawa kembali ke dalam, Furihata tidak bisa memberontak. Selain karena pukulannya melemah akibat sambil menahan rasa sakit juga orang yang mengangkatnya terlalu besar dan kuat hingga dia menggeliat seperti apapun tubuhnya tidak bisa terjatuh.

Furihata kembali diletakkan di tempatnya semula. Namun kali ini ini hanya kedua tangannya saja yang diikat diatas kepala. Setelah cukup kuat dan dipastikan sendiri oleh pemuda berambut biru tua, Akashi mendekat. Menunduk melihat Furihata yang tak tidak memberontak.

"Bagaimana rasanya udara segar di luar?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Furihata memilih diam dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan konyol dari Akashi. Pemimpin geng itu jongkok di depan kaki Furihata yang terulur. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan diarahkan pada kaki Furihata yang terluka. Furihata menatap horor. "Sssst, tenang saja.." ucap Akashi dengan nada rendah.

Lalu pisau tersebut masuk ke dalam ujung celananya dan merobek pakaian itu sampai pertengahan paha. Kaki furihata terekspos, begitu juga dengan koyakan daging di betisnya. "Hmm.. buruk juga."

Akashi merobek sisa dari celananya yang menggantung dan digunakan untuk mengikat betis Furihata yang terluka. "Untuk sementara pakai ini dulu."

Furihata terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak percaya dia telah dirawat oleh penculiknya sendiri. Namun rasa simpatinya segera berubah saat Akashi menginstruksikan yang lain untuk mengambil barang-barang sitaan mereka.

Mereka bertiga datang dengan satu peti berisi emas dan ditumpahkan emas tersebut begitu saja di sekeliling tubuh Furihata. Lalu datang lagi peti berisi uang kertas yang ditumpahkan di atas kepala Furihata seolah sedang menyiraminya. Sampai ada enam peti yang disebar diatas dan sekitar tubuhnya. Furihata kembali memberontak di tempatnya.

"Brengsek!" makinya.

Mendengar itu Akashi malah menyeringai senang. "Akhirnya kau menyumpah, sheriff." Tubuhnya maju untuk mengelus pipi sang Sheriff. Anak rambut yang menutupi matanya disingkirkan oleh Akashi ke belakang telinga Furihata. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat manis jika dikelilingi uang seperti ini. Aku heran kenapa."

Furihata memalingkan wajahnya menjauh dari tangan Akashi. Matanya melirik tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah yang mengancam. "Jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, aku bersumpah aku akan.."

"Akan apa sheriff Furihata?" tanya Akashi. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Oh ya. Sepertinya di rombongan kereta tadi ada satu anak kecil yang mengingatkanku padamu-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" Pria itu membentak galak.

Akashi terkekeh. "Itu anakmu? Oh, aku tidak ingat dia kenapa. Kau ingat tidak Daiki?" pemuda berambut biru tua bernama Daiki hanya menggidikkan bahu. "Mati, mungkin?" jawab Daiki ragu-ragu.

Furihata semakin memberoktak. Tak memedulikan kakinya yang sakit, dia berusaha untuk menendang-nendang udara akibat tak dapat menjangkau Akashi. "Brengsek! Kubunuh kau!"

Tetap mengindahkan pemberontakan dari sheriff Furihata, Akashi malah dengan tenang mendekati wajahnya ke depan Furihata, menodongkan pisau tepat di leher kemudian berbisik dengan nada dingin yang mampu membekukan tulang. "Jangan bercanda. Aku yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu."

Ujung pisau tersebut menggoda luka terbuka bekas gigitannya yang masih dikelilingi darah kering. Sedikit goresannya kembali membuka luka tersebut hingga mengeluarkan darah. Akashi tersenyum senang sambil menjilat darah yang mengalir.

"Tunggu!" ucap Akashi saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dia menghentikan ketiga pengikutnya yang hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Kalian tetap disini. Akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik."

Akashi merobek kemeja sheriff Furihata hingga sebatas perut. Tentu saja sheriff Furihata memberontak dengan suaranya – dia berteriak memprotes yang kemudian segera diganjal oleh _scarf_ milik Akashi.

Wajah Akashi mendekat bersamaan dengan ujung pisau yang terseret dingin di atas permukaan kulit pemuda perambut coklat. Menari di atas kulit itu tanpa menggoresnya dan diganti dengan gigitan-gigitan yang sampai mencetak kulit dan hampir mengeluarkan darah.

Sheriff Furihata bergerak liar. Tak mengizinkan Akashi mempermainkan tubuhnya. Tak takut dengan pisau yang juga bermain-main dengannya. "Daiki, injak kakinya!" perintah Akashi saat sedang menggigiti bagian dada dari sang sheriff.

Daiki mengikuti instruksi Akashi. "Bukan yang itu, tapi yang satunya," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada betis yang masih diikat kain kotor berlumur darah. Sheriff Furihata berteriak kesakitan. Sumpalan _scarf_ yang berada di mulutnya sampai terjatuh.

Setelah itu Furihata tak bisa memberontak lagi saat Akashi semakin mengacak-acak tubuhnya. Dia hanya bisa berteriak, menggeliat untuk memberontak dan menitihkan air mata. Terlebih saat lubang anusnya dipaksa masuk oleh kejantanan Akashi sampai berdarah. Kakinya lemas sampai-sampai Daiki tidak lagi menginjaknya. Kedua kakinya malah diangkat naik oleh Akashi untuk dapat menerima hentakan-hentakan lebih dalam pada dirinya.

Begitu juga saat yang lainnya – bukan hanya Akashi yang melumuri tubuhnya dengan cairan putih – ikut meski hanya melumuri. Sedangkan Akashi yang terus saja menusuk anus Furihata dengan miliknya, tak bosan meski telah klimaks berkali-kali.

Furihata kini setengah sadar saat mereka selesai bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. Akashi maju untuk mengecup bibirnya – sekali dan sialnya adalah ciuman pertamanya. "Kau ternyata lebih manis jika berlumuran sperma seperti ini," puji Akashi.

Entah tenaga dari mana Furihata masih dapat melawan dengan menggigit bibir Akashi. "Brengsek..!" makinya dengan suara parau. Kering tenggorokannya setelah dipaksa berteriak berkali-kali.

Akashi sedikit menyumpah saat mendapati bibirnya berdarah. Namun dia tetap tersenyum sambil melap darah dengan ibujarinya. "Aku suka padamu, tapi sepertinya pertemuan kita hanya sampai sini."

Pintu gubuk itu terbuka. Matahari terbit langsung menyorot ke wajah Furihata, membuatnya reflek memejamkan mata.

Sudah pagi. Matahari yang sebagai latar belakang dari sosok yang masih berjongkok di depannya, membuat sosok itu terlihat bagai bayangan hitam yang mengukungnya.

"Oh ya, _scarf_ dan lencana milikmu telah ku kembalikan ke Lew Wallace beserta peta menuju kesini. Jadi sepertinya tak lama lagi kawan-kawanmu akan datang menjemputmu." Mendengar itu Furihata tidak merespon. Matanya setengah terbuka. Tubuh lelahnya memaksa untuk istirahat dalam lelap. "Akan kubiarkan pintunya terbuka, agar mereka bisa melihatmu." Akashi berdiri. Melihatnya dari atas hingga bawah. Sheriff Furihata yang terikat dengan celana robek sampai pinggang. Selangkangan terbuka dengan kejantanannya yang terkulai luyu serta lubang anusnya yang menganga dan masih mengeluarkan cairan milik Akashi. Kemejanya terbuka dan basah oleh cairan putih serta bekas gigitan mencetak berderet dari leher sampai perut. Rambutnya lepek. Wajahnya lesu. Pula dilatarbelakangi oleh tumpukan uang dan emas yang ikut kotor akibat aktifitas mereka sebelumnya. "Melihatmu bercinta dengan uang-uang mereka seperti pelacur."

Furihata mendapatkan kesadaran penuhnya lagi saat Akashi sudah berdiri di muka pintu. "Selamat tinggal," ucapnya.

Sheriff muda tersebut mendadak panik. Kalimat Akashi yang tadi hanya selintas di dengarnya baru dapat dicernanya baik-baik. Tidak. Furihata tidak mau warga-warganya melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Tubuhnya hancur. Harga dirinya juga.

Tak bisa dibayangkan olehnya reaksi-reaksi mereka yang menganggapnya masih hidup namun diperlakukan hina. Dia yang seorang sheriff yang seharusnya melindungi masyarakatnya. Dia yang seharusnya cukup kuat untuk melawan. Dia yang tadinya memakai lencana bagai orang terhormat. Dia yang seorang pemimpin di keluarga kecilnya. Anaknya – keluarga satu-satunya yang dia punya, buah hati kecilnya yang dia cinta, Furihata teringat pada perkataan Daiki yang menggema di dalam benaknya. _"Mati, mungkin?"_

Furihata tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya dengan suara parau. Sakit. Tubuhnya sakit. Hatinya sakit.

Lalu diantara kegilaan dan rasa jijik, entah sadar atau tidak bibir Furihata menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Akashi.." gumamnya pelan diantara tangisnya. Namun gumaman tersebut semakin sering dan semakin keras yang makin lama makin terdengar seperti panggilan frustasi. "Akashi! Hiks.. hiks.. Akashi!"

Panggilan frustasi tersebut semakin lama semakin terdengar urgensi. "AKASHI! AKASHI! Hiks… AKASHI!"

Sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba mengukungnya. Furihata menutup mata. Tak siap jika yang datang adalah orang dari desanya.

" _Well.. well_.."

Furihata membuka mata begitu mendengar suara yang familiar. Sosok yang dia panggil namanya berkali-kali berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada – terlihat angkuh dengan mata mendelik geli seperti sedang terhibur.

"Akashi.." Furihata melirih. Akashi melangkah. Melepaskan ikatan tangan Furihata membuat tangan itu jatuh lunglai di sisi tubuhnya. Sejenak tangan itu mati rasa dan baru dapat bergerak lagi untuk memeluk leher Akashi – menarik tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu mendekat padanya. Selama masa itu Furihata tak henti menyebutkan nama si kepala geng sampai orang tersebut membalas untuk merengkuhnya. "Akashi.. bawa aku. Akashi.. ba-hiks bawa aku.." bisik Furihata yang bercampur tangis pilu tepat di telinga Akashi.

Si rambut merah itu menyeringai menang. "Dengan senang hati."


End file.
